The Fourth of July Romance
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: What if your friend was acting weird? What if your friend was hiding something and you knew it? What if he was hiding a dark secret? Or a simple secret? What if he loved you? What if he want to be with you all the days of his life! For jesussaves1611's Valentines Day contest. :)
1. Chapter 1: The Secret in the Pocket

**YAY! It's February, and you know what that means...VALENTINES DAY! 8D**

**Sorry, but since I'm a girl, I'm ****_sure _****you all understand. X)**

**Okay, well, I'm just gonna tell you right now, if you're not a Caviva (ChrisxAviva) fan like I am...TURN AROUND AND WALK THE OTHER WAY!**

**Otherwise, stay RIGHT where you are! XD**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! No matter HOW MUCH I WANT TO...I don't own Wild Kratts.**

The hot summer sun rose early on the day. The sun beams frolicked into Chris and Martin's bedroom, silently urging them to wake up, or...one of them to wake up.

Chris didn't go to bed until one o'clock last night! Thanks a lot Donita for wanting to steal a Tarsier for a hat at midnight!

Anyway, Chris forgot to set his alarm, and here it was, eight o'clock, and he still was having Zs come out of his mouth.

Finally though, once the sunlight reached his eyes, he refused to get up, and turned the other way, but the sun still shook him to wake up through the other window. Finally, Chris gave up, and just decided to get up. After all, it is...

"Eight O'clock?!" Chris exclaimed to himself, looking at his green digital clock to see if his eyes were deceiving him, but they weren't. Martin had long since gotten up, since everyone in the Tortuga usually wakes up at around 6:30 in the morning. Chris pulled his green sheets off of him, and slipped his feet into his green bunny slippers. He walked over to the mirror, which right next to it, the calender for that room was held on the wall, and the four on it was circled.

"_It's Fourth of July, already?!_" Chris wondered to himself, then remembering he had something extremely important to do today. One of the most important things in his life! He checked inside the box to make sure the ring was still there, and hadn't somehow found its way out of there. That's when he heard...his brother's footsteps getting closer and closer to the room!

Chris scrambled quickly to hide the ring box in his pocket, but he was a millisecond too late!

"Morning, bro." Martin said, walking in.

"H...hi Martin." Chris replied, rather nervously. That was the mistake, and Martin caught onto it quickly.

"Is...something wrong?" Martin asked, examining his brother for any sign of fault.

"No...no nu..nothing's wrong." Chris finished with a small laugh to seal the bad acting.

"What's that?" Martin asked, noticing the lump in his brother's khaki shorts.

"What? This?" Chris asked, patting his pocket, "It's nothing. Probably just a rock or something."

"Bro, my birthday isn't for another five months. I knew you liked being organized, but I didn't know you planned _that _far ahead." Martin replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, trust me, I did not..." Chris said it too late before he could stop himself.

"Okay, seriously, what's in the pocket?" Martin asked, circling his brother as if he were a policeman looking for something illegal on his brother's body.

"It...has nothing to do with you." Chris replied, trying to ease the tension.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you hiding it?!"

"No reason!"

"Then why is your face turning red?"

"It's...hot outside."

"_**Christopher, what's in the **__**pocket?!**_"

That settled it. Martin wasn't gonna let it go, and when he uses your full name...you better come clean, no matter how bad it is.

Chris winced.

"Alright, you got me." He said, a little irritated at his brother's nosiness.

"But, this is just a secret between you and me." He said cautiously, so that way his brother would know he was serious, and he was. Dead serious.

Chris put his shaking hand into his pocket, and revealed the small ring box. He didn't even have to pull it out all the way before Martin knew what it was, and went wide eyed.

Chris opened the box for his brother to find an engagement ring, with a small diamond on top.

Martin's jaw dropped a little as he looked at the ring, then to Chris. And then back to the ring...and back again.

Finally, he mustered the sanity to speak up, "A...and you were gonna tell me about this...WHEN?!"

"Uh...well I meant to, I just...I wanted to surprise everyone when we saw the fireworks tonight." Chris explained, the whole time, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

Martin felt a little more than a little left out.

"Yeah, but...I'M YOUR BROTHER! You should've at least told me!"

"But then, knowing you and secrets, it'd be on your Twitter!"

"How do you know that for sure?!" Martin started, "On second thought, don't answer that."

"What's going on in here? What's with all the yelling?" Aviva suddenly appeared at the door. Luckily, Martin was in front of Chris, so she didn't see the ring...yet.

"Uh...nothing. Chris was just..." Martin saw his brother's face that read _if-you-tell-your-dead _look. "I mean, he was just bragging about...how his baseball team won the game last night."

Chris played along, which wasn't hard, since that fact was true, "Well, we St. Louis Cardinals did whip your little Chicago Cubs butts." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, if only your Holiday didn't hit that home run!" Martin replied, pointing at his brother.

Aviva rolled her eyes, and continued down the hall, leaving the two Kratts to breath a HUGE sigh of relief.

"Thanks, bro." Chris said, finally able to let all that held breath out.

"No prob, you owe me." He said a sly smile.

"You...better hide that." Martin said, pointing to the ring box.

Chris nodded and placed it in his dresser drawer. Obviously, his pants made it too noticeable it was there.

"Okay, just remember," Chris started, closing his drawer. "No one can know about this. Especially Aviva."

But at that moment, walking down the hall, Aviva returned from the garage to get her screwdriver, when she heard that last statement.

"_Not tell me what?_" She asked herself in her mind.

**Okay, well, that's chapter one, and it was exciting, yet boring to write because I've already tried writing it like...three times already! XD**

**1st: *five months ago* Tried to, but got deleted due to Terms of Use.**

**2nd: *three months ago* Tried to, but my computer shut down without warning!**

**So, yeah, that's that. Now, you make me and that white box down there very happy when you write in it. How about doing it now? Please? Please?! PLEASE?!**

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed!

**Yay! Back with new chapter.**

**I've tried to pace myself and make a new chapter every Friday for a story. **

**Anyway...Here's the new chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! Guys?! How many more times do I have to say this?! It's like a broken record! DX XD**

Aviva fiddled with her screwdriver in her hands. That last phrase that she heard just wouldn't leave her mind!

_Flashback_

_"Okay, just remember," Chris started, "No one can know about this. Especially Aviva."_

"What could he have meant by that?" She thought to herself. Then another thing popped into her head that might be the answer, and it flooded her in an emotional fury!

"_How...how could he do that?! I...thought he loved me?" _She thought as a tear fell from her face. She didn't want to believe it, but every sign was pointing towards it! Chris Kratt..._**was cheating on her!**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0oo0o0o0o00o0o

"We had three runs, bro! If it wasn't for Holiday...!" Martin said as he and his brother still argued about the game, and walked into the main room of the HQ.

"Hey, you're hitter was totally SLOPPY!" Chris replied, a smirk on his face, knowing he was right.

"We almost did strike you out!" Martin replied.

"In your dre..." Chris stopped in mid sentence seeing Aviva giving a cold shoulder to everyone else in the room. Koki and Jimmy didn't seem to notice. Jimmy was sucked into his video game, and Koki was busy updating her computer software. But still, she caught Chris's eye.

"Okay, I admit it, the first batter in the last inning got struck out, but c'mon!" Martin continued as he grabbed some mango juice from the fridge, but then he noticed his brother wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Okay, Chris, I know you're very proud that you won, but that doesn't mean you don't listen to the losing side." Martin told him, a little offended. But still, Chris looked as if he were in deep thought.

"Bro, are you even listening to me?"

Still no answer.

"You who! Earth to Chris."

"_What's wrong with her?_" Chris asked himself.

"Green Guy! Snap out of it!" Martin shouted, snapping his fingers in Chris's face.

Chris blinked as if he just came out of hypnosis or something.

Then he remembered what his brother said, and gave a huff.

"Don't call me Green Guy. EVER!" He said, pointing his finger at his brother.

"Knew that would work." Martin replied with a sly sneer and a growling response from his brother.

Chris walked over to Aviva's side, and then Martin realized why Chris was acting the way he was. Aviva did look a little down. And for her, that's not normal.

"Hey, Aviva?" Chris asked as he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little, but she didn't turn to face him.

"Is something wrong?" Chris hadn't looked at her face yet, but when Aviva turned around, Chris could see her face was stained in tears that had escaped her eyes even though they fought to stay in, and her eyes were bloodshot and drowning in tears as well.

Chris gasped.

"What wrong? Did something happen?" He really wanted to know, but Aviva couldn't even muster the strength to look him in the eye.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?" She asked in her shaky voice.

"Do...doing what?"

"_**YOU DON'T NEED TO HIDE IT ANYMORE! I KNOW YOUR SECRET!**_" She shouted, but not meaning to. Great, now Koki, Jimmy, and Martin are going to want to know too.

Chris meanwhile went pale. He had been caught red handed!  
"I heard you talking to Martin this morning! I heard what you said!" She continued as more tears fell from her face.

Chris winced.

"Wha...what did you hear?"

"Nothing much...just that you wanted to keep something from me! I thought we never kept secrets from one another! It only makes me wonder what it is! But I know, so you don't need to hide anymore! I'll just...I'll just get out of your way!"

And with that, Aviva ran from her chair, face in her hands sobbing, running towards the door that led to the garage of the HQ.

Meanwhile, Koki and Jimmy were silently saying the same things to one another.

_'What the heck was that about?'_

Martin walked up to Chris, who was still pale, feeling as though he had just been hit square in the stomach.

"Chris...you alright?"

Chris looked up at his brother that clearly stated, _Does-it-look-like-I'm-alright?!_

He ran his hand through his hair, rather upset that the secret of his proposal was out.

But after reviewing the signs that Aviva was giving, Martin drew a different conclusion.

He laughed a little.

Chris looked back at his chuckling brother.

"And this is funny...because!?"

"It's not that...I know what's wrong with her. She still doesn't know!"

"About my plan?"

"Yeah. I think I know what's going on."

"What? What's going on?!" Chris asked desperately, hoping that his proposal idea was still safe.

"Okay, remember when we rescued Thornsley from Zach a few months back?" Martin questioned.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Remember the park ranger that he had with him?"

"Chloe? Yeah I remember her...!" Chris then realized what his brother was getting at, and he immediately made a face of disgust.

"Oh my gosh! Martin! You can't be serious!" Chris exclaimed, not believing what Aviva thought the 'truth' was.

"Oh trust me, I am. Besides, she wouldn't be crying _that _emotionally over something so happy as a proposal!" Martin pointed out.

"Wait a minute...how come you know so much about this and I don't?" Chris asked.

Martin then went pale, then blushed a little in embarrassment. He lowered his voice as embarrassment took over.

"Okay, maybe Jimmy made me watch a soap opera called _The Forgotten Love _last night, the point is...I can kinda see why see'd think that."

"Why?"

"Well, you have been sneaking out a lot lately." Martin remarked, going over the points.

"I had to to look for the perfect ring."

"_At five o'clock in the morning?!_" Martin asked. Even he was flabbergasted at that fact.

"Okay, well, that was for a different reason! You know I can sleep walk." Chris added.

"Yeah, when you were seven." Martin replied.

"Back to the point please!" Chris asked, not liking how the conversation was turning.

"And you have been getting some weird E-mails." Martin added.

"From her parents! Don't you think she'd recognized her own E-mail address?" Chris asked, knowing that was a poor piece of evidence.

"_You _might, but she might not, so you need to fix before tonight!" Martin cut in.

**And...that's chapter 2!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Now, you fed that box five lovely bites of review last time, and now he's hungry for more. Hurry and feed it before it eats me! DX**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

**Okay, guys, first off:**

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING ON VALENTINES DAY! I meant to, but no inspiration came to me! I also apologize for not updating on Friday too, but school's been a little more hectic than usual, so that's the reason. Sorry! Gomen Nasai!**

**Second:**

**WHO WATCHED THE NEW EPISODE OF WILD KRATTS YESTERDAY? Snow Runners? And it probably had the most dramatic brother moment yet in the series! 8D It was awesome!**

**Chris: -.- Oh yeah, sure. I ****_love _****getting pounced on by a lynx.**

**Martin: And me nearly getting a heart attack!**

**Wk: Guys! Not the place! Not the time! It's Fourth of July Romance story time.**

**Chris and Martin: *sulk and walk out***

**Wk: *whispers to audience* Do you think I'm too hard on them? -.- ...thought so. Okay, well, you read the chapter, and I'll be...right back. *voice fades as she runs off* Chris? Martin?! Come back! We need to talk!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! (Chris: Good thing she doesn't, she's way too bossy with us! Wk: -.- Hey! That's the author's job!)**

"_No one can know about this. Especially Aviva...Why...why are you doing this to me?...__**YOU DON'T NEED TO HIDE IT ANYMORE! I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" **_

*_SCREECH!*_

Aviva slammed on the brakes on the Creatara before she could ram into the other car. She was so upset with Chris's secret, she bolted, and decided to take a ride to help calm down. But instead, it seemed to be making her feel worse. Because she was alone. Just her and her thoughts. And she couldn't get Chris out of her mind! Or Chloe! Just the thought of her made Aviva squeeze the steering wheel. But still, she had met Chloe before when the team rescued her along with Thornsley. She said that being a park ranger was temporary, and that she'd return to the states soon. And as soon as they got here, Chris started acting strange! It had to be true, it just had to! But then again, maybe not. Chris was always the kind to be organized, smart,...and truthful. He couldn't manage a guilt train for long without crashing. He was about as bad at lying as she was. He wouldn't hide it for this long! Not for two months! He would've come clean already. Or was that just Aviva's wishful thinking? With a sigh, Aviva parked the Creatara near Central Park.

_"Maybe a walk will help me clear my mind." _She thought, as she headed for the Pond.

"Maybe I am overreacting." Aviva said to herself. "After all, I know Chris pretty well, and I know he wouldn't pull something like this."

"Aviva?"

Aviva looked up to find..._Chris _leaning up against a nearby tree.

"Chris?!" Aviva couldn't believe it! He...followed her here. He chased after her.

"Sorry if I confused you." Chris apologized as he walked up.

"Oh, it's okay. I thought something was out of place with my conclusion." She said. But when she looked into Chris's eyes, they didn't look like they were his. They looked cold and hard...almost like metal!

"Chris? Are you okay?" She asked, getting an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

"Never been better now that we've cleared things up." He replied.

Aviva noticed something else too.

"What happened to the green shirt you were wearing?" She inquired, realizing his shirt was red now and not green. Don't get me wrong, Chris did wear red...in the past. He always wears green now.

"Oh, uh, I splattered oil on the other one when I was filling up the hover bike." He replied, trying to put on a smile. But something clicked in Aviva's head. She remembered about a year ago, Chris called Martin on his creature pod to reassure him that he didn't need help, but something about him wasn't right. He was wearing a red shirt, and acting funny. Martin knew it from the start. They eventually found out that the real Chris was locked away in Zach's jet, and the red shirt wearing Chris was a...

Aviva blinked in realization.

"G..get away from me!" She stepped back, noticing she was in danger. She turned to run away, but before she could, a hand, cold as metal gripped her arm, preventing her escape.

"**_LET GO OF ME YOU ZACHBOT!_**" She screamed, noticing this 'Chris' had Zach Varmitech written all over it! But there was no escape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0

"She's gone!" Chris shouted when his search all around the Tortuga for Aviva had shown no results. He searched in every crack and corner, down to the speck of dust, but she was no where!

"Where could she have gone?" Martin asked, knowing Aviva usually liked to stay in the Tortuga, and she hardly ever went out.

"Well, she wouldn't just run away." Koki said.

Chris looked at the ground hearing that. Koki realized what she was saying wasn't helping.

"Sorry, Chris. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Koki. It's alright." Chris replied, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Hey guys? Have you seen the Creatara?"

Martin whipped around to find Jimmy at the door to the garage, obviously noticing that their jeep was gone.

"It's gone?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I was going to fill it up, when I noticed it wasn't there."

Chris smacked his forehead.

"**_That's _**where she went! On a drive to calm down!" Chris said, fitting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Koki, can you track the Creatara with the GPS?" Martin asked, turning to Koki, who was at her station.

"Sure thing." She said. A few beeps and click of keys later...

"Got her." She said with glee.

"Really?" Chris asked, relieved, running to the monitor.

"Yep, right there, the red blip." Koki said, pointing to the red, blinking dot on the map of Manhattan.

"Excellent, I'll be back later." Chris said, grabbing his creature pod and suit, then out the door he went.

Hopping onto his buzz bike, he turned the ignition to bring it to life.

"Well, it's not a motorcycle...but I've got a licence for it." Chris said to himself as he rode off to find Aviva so she could know the truth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Finally reaching the Creatara's location, it was starting to get dark, and Chris knew he'd have to hurry if he was going to make the timing just right for the proposal, that is, if it was still on.

Chris sighed to himself. He knew it wasn't his fault, it was no one's fault really, just a huge misunderstanding. But still, he had to make things right. By now he could see the Creatara, but there was only one problem, Aviva wasn't there. In fact, neither were the keys! Chris jumped off his buzz bike, and unhooked his helmet and ran to the vehicle to find it empty. Of course, you would think he would figure Aviva was nowhere near the Creatara because she was in Central Park somewhere, but the notes stuck the driver's seat made that thought fly right over Chris's head, and made his stomach drop. Not even thinking of calling the Tech team or his brother back at base, Chris only read the note in horror:

_**Chris Kratt, or should I say Green Guy, she's gone, and you'll get her back now!**_

_****_**o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o 0o**

**And...Cliffhanger! XD Sorry, thought I'd stop there. Again, sorry about missing the update for Friday, so I made the chapter a little bit longer to make up for that. Hope you enjoyed! You know what to do with the white box. XD**

**Bye for now. *goes back to chasing Chris and Martin* I TAKE IT BACK, I'M NOT TOO HARD ON YOU GUYS, I'M NOT HARD ENOUGH! HEY HEY HEY! MARTIN! HANDS OFF MY IPOD! CHRIS GET OFF MY LAPTOP! *gasp* if you break my electric guitar Martin...YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! **


	4. Chapter 4: Attempted Rescue?

**-.- Okay, so I've been getting some COMPLAINTS about not updating this. *cough DClover456 cough***

**Anyway, here it is! Hope you all ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! **

Heart pounding in his chest, Chris couldn't do anything at the moment but stare at the note in horror and shock! But then, something came over him. He didn't know what it was, but he was so scared for Aviva, he just took off. He ran as fast as he could. He had a very good idea of where Zach might have gone, but it was uncertain, and if that note was legit, then time really was against him here! As he reached his destination, his eyes looked up and narrowed as they scanned the tallest building in the entire city. It was Zach's skyscraper. Headquarters for Varmitech Inc. The Kratts never really knew what Zach did with this business, but he'd worry about _that _mystery later. Taking out his creature pod, Chris quickly called his brother.

"Hey Chris. Did you find her?" Martin asked when he picked up.

"The Creatara was completely empty! Aviva is gone! But I know where she went." Chris said, looking back at the building.

"Where?" Martin asked, his heart starting to race now, since he could sort of see where his brother was.

"I found a note in the Creatara, and Zach said that I'd never see her again." Chris winced at that last part. "But I've got a good idea of where he took her, and if I get my hands on the black sweatered, good for nothing-"

"Chris calm down. _I'll _come and get her." Martin said.

"What!? No way! I need to tell Aviva the truth, and I want her to know that I truly love her! I think the only way for me to prove it to her is to rescue her myself!"

"Or it's the only way for you to get yourself killed!" Martin shot back.

"What are you talking about?!" Chris asked, raising his voice.

"Don't you see what's going on here? Zach's baiting you! He's trying to get you to come to his building, try to rescue Aviva, so he can get rid of you!" Martin shouted.

"C'mon, Martin, Zach doesn't seem like the type to stoop _that _low." Chris said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know, bro. I've got that weird feeling." Martin pointed out, knowing what his 'big brother' instinct was telling him. "Please, Chris. Just wait for me to get there!" Martin pleaded.

Chris growled a little, but finally said, "Fine."

After that, the connection ended, and Chris sat on the bench outside Zach's building. What could he do? He wanted to help Aviva, but...he didn't want the unthinkable happening to him either, or his brother! What was he to do? It's almost as if the bench answered that for him, because it all of a sudden tilted back quickly. To quickly for Chris to move an inch. It was all black. Next thing Chris knew, he landed in a small, dim lit room that looked sort of like a storage closet.

"Great! Now what?" Chris asked himself out loud. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sit on a bench _outside _of Zach's building." He admitted to himself. He started walking, feeling around on the wall for a switch, but there wasn't one.

"What kind of a room wouldn't have a...ow!" Chris suddenly banged his knee on what felt like a box full of something. Turning his creature pod on like a flashlight, he found out that it was a box...of fireworks.

"Even Zach does firework spectaculars I guess." Chris remarked. Then, searching through the box, he found one of those 'light bombs' You light the fuse, and they shoot out a strong, blinding light. Chris never really did understand why people liked having their eyes hurt, but he sneaked two in his back pocket, thinking they might come in handy. He also grabbed some pop its, some matches, and he even found a few smoke bombs, but he could only take one of those to not make it too obvious he was carrying these things. Okay, he was armed up, next things next...the door. How was he gonna break it down? Chris tugged at the doorknob and it didn't budge.

"Well...now what?" Chris decided he'd just try to...knock down the door. He walked to the back of the room, and charged at it like a rouge rhino. And oddly enough, it was one of those little 'the-door-handle-doesn't-work-because-it's-a-push-to-open-door' doors. Chris then found himself running down the hall to quickly, since he opened the door with ease, and then accidentally ran straight into the wall at the end of the hall. With a smack and a thud, he was out.

**Review! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue, Lies, and a Heart

**Wk: *runs in, sits at the computer* Okay okay okay! I'm SOOOOOO SORRY everyone! This was gonna be FINISHED on July 4th! (Get it? Forth of July Romance? HA ha)**

**But...that didn't work since I didn't have any inspiration, but now...I think I have something. Well, hey! At least it'll be done before the end of the 4th of July month, right?**

**This is the second to last chapter everybody! YAY!**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts (as usual -.-)**

Chris's eyes twitched as he slowly return to the world of consciousness. What happened again? Something about a wall? He shook his head, trying to get the tweeting noises out of it. Rubbing his head, he noticed it was really dark.

"Oh no!" Chris looked to his creature pod to find it almost seven o'clock. The fireworks were starting at nine! He had to save Aviva, and he had to do it now!

But then again...it seemed like it was already midnight, considering it was so dark. Chris got up to walk back towards the mansion when he crashed into something and went down again.

"...Bars?"

Great! No wonder it was dark. He was trapped in a cell! The Zachbots must have found him 'taking a little nap' in the hallway and locked in here so Zach can do who knows what to him later. Not if he had anything to say about it! Luckily the Zachbots were not the smartest bots in the world and just threw Chris in here. They didn't think to check him over if he was carrying everything, so all the fireworks were still in his pockets and even his creature pod. Creature Pod! Why didn't he think of it before! He could call Aviva to...wait...if Zach wasn't here...he might be with her! Doing what though?! Forcing her to make inventions for him!? Making her spill the beans on the creature power suit design?!

Chris banged his head on the bars. What was he going to do? He couldn't just walk out. He had no key! Ugh...if only he had...

"Need some backup?"

Chris's eyes snapped open as he looked over to the nearby small basement window. it was too small for anyone to crawl through, but it did reveal a familiar face with blonde hair and blue eyes Chris could never mistaken.

"Thanks for coming, bro. I thought we were gonna stay here all night!"

"We?"

"Aviva's in here somewhere! But I don't know where. The Zachbots brought me down here before I could do anything."

"How did they do that? Trust me brother... you might be small, but you are kinda hard to bring down."

Chris's face reddened a little.

"I'll...tell you later. You think you can get me out?"

"I'll have to sneak in, but sure." Martin was about to get up to walk off, but then he looked down again.

"Ya know, I thought I told you to _wait _for me?"

"It wasn't my fault Zach booby-trapped that bench."

"What?"

"Uh...nevermind. Think you can hurry?!"

"On it!" Martin then ran off. Both his brother and Aviva's life was in his hands now. He couldn't let them down!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"You're lying Zach! You always lie!" Aviva shouted.

"I'm definitely not lying on this one. That lover boy is crazy about you. You should also know he...oh wait...I probably shouldn't say."

"What?! That he's been cheating on me with Chloe?!"

"He's been doing what now?"

Aviva looked to her side to find a park ranger in her ranger attire with icy blue eyes and her blonde hair with light brown highlights in a ponytail that went over her left shoulder.

"...Chloe?!"

But Chloe started to fizz and glitch, until she revealed her true self...a Zachbot.

Aviva gasped.

"See...there was never a Chloe. It was just a simple Zachbot trying to distract the bros while I made my getaway. Still didn't work." Zach mumbled the last part to himself turning around.

Aviva stood there in the small workshop with widened eyes.

"B-But if...Chloe wasn't...then...who...what was..."

"Like I said, he was about to do something life changing, but you turned him down before you even knew what it was." Zach finished with an evil cackle.

Aviva felt awful. That's all this was? Just a big misunderstanding?!

"Well...too bad you won't be able to apologize." Zach said with a snap of his fingers. Instantly the Zachbot that used to be 'Chloe' pinned Aviva to the ground.

"What are you doing?! Zach! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, little miss Smarty Pants, but I'm afraid I can't. With one of my number one enemies here, it would seem a little unfair to have them leave without being dealt with."

"Wh-what are you saying?!"

"You know why you've been in here in my workshop the whole time? I've been working on it for months and I think it's finally done. After today, you'll forget everything you know about inventing, creature adventuring, and even the Wild Rats. All you'll think you are...is my little helper." Zach evilly laughed, causing a chill to go up Aviva's spine. She twisted and turned, trying to get free from the robot's grasp, but it was impossible. Zach took the head device and was just about ready to put it on, when he was interrupted by banging on the door.

"ZACH! LET HER GO!"

"...Chris?" Aviva couldn't help but ask out loud, recognizing the voice.

**There. Ya happy? Last Chapter next time! 8D REVIEW! 8D**


End file.
